


Cigarettes After Sex [WIP]

by malnoire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Detective Reed grows soft towards Androids, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed is a decent asshole, Gayvin Reed, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, RK900 is a tease machine, RK900 is called Richard, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnoire/pseuds/malnoire
Summary: This story basically revolves around the idea of Det. Reed being partnered up with RK900, knowing that this rude shit waffle has a history of despising androids, God decided to mock him and strike him with the partnership of the very thing he hated the most.Eventually he grows soft, but how? I don't know still. But it's really short 😂





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this work might be discontinued, for i see so many flaws in it. so, please, if you like it or have a certain prompt in mind or maybe even have constructive criticism and feedback, don't be shy and comment it, it'll really help! ♥

The burning sensation of the nicotine coiling around his lungs was welcomed and it comforted the distressed man who had been clutching onto the driving wheel for a long time until his knuckles turned white. He exhaled the nicotinic excess out of his lungs, the interior chassis of his car was almost foggy from the cigarettes he kept on smoking.

 _Gavin Reed, t_ hat name of his had became a curse on all of his colleagues’ tongues in the DPD. Every time they hissed his name as they gossiped about each other in the break room like teenagers in high-school, whenever that he himself was not around, of course. Cowards. They were all cowards to him. If they truly despised him, they wouldn't care if he had heard them nor they would care about his bitter opinions and harsh words that would snap out of his tongue. But they did. And he hated it.

The faint sirens outside his rolled window were still unpleasant to hear, so he wearily guided his hand to the music player and activated it. His forehead still latched on the driving wheel. Smooth; yet loud beats erupted out of the speakers, as it played a song from the late 2010s, he could feel the sound waves colliding with his skin and the bass rumbling his bowls, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

_Once upon a time in a land far away, there lived a little boy and he drank all day._

_Friends called him stupid and his brothers called him gay, he drank all the bottles 'till the pain went away._

The pitter patter of the rain on the front window was heavy and it blended with the beat, hell, he even started carelessly swaying his head to it once he unlatched his forehead from the wheel, growing oblivious to his surroundings, his 4th cigarette for tonight laid between his index and middle finger unlit and he wasn't planning on igniting it any time sooner. He wasn't a heavy smoker, but damn he was stressed.

 _Whiskey was his friend, he didn't have another. Vicodin_   _his_ _vice, his real and only lover._

 _Smoked a pack or two, it never was a problem. Popped_   _a_ _pill or two, they really made him blossom._

A faint knock on the glass did him a frighten and made him jolt aware. He turned off the music player, clenched his jaw and jerked his head to his right side to shoot whomever intruded on his moment a death glare, gritting on his teeth. He haggardly rolled down the window with a press of a button, but he had almost broken the button as he pressed down on it full weight due to his building rage. This was not the right moment for anyone to bother him.

His jaw released once he had realized that P.O. Chris Miller, one of his acquaintances and closest to an ally, was the one leaning against his car's chassis, his torso facing the mirror from behind, and supporting his weight with the left elbow. His head was lowered to meet Gavin's eyesight, the corner of his lips were turned up as always while Gavin was having trouble getting a hold of his boiling temper.

“Reed?” Officer Miller called with that usual friendly voice of his, but it was obvious that he was disturbed by the smoke that made its way out of the window frame like a cloud.

“Jesus Christ, are you sure you've only been smoking cigarettes?” He commented as he started to cough and wave his hand to disturb the clouds of nicotinic remains and allow fresh air to take place.

“Anyway, why the hell are you in your car smoking? Captain Fowler didn't drag any of us here for no reason. Now get your ass out.” He said firmly before yanking the door open, a surprise to Miller actually since it was usually locked whenever Reed trapped himself in his car, and pointed his index finger out.

Gavin glared at him as the corner of his mouth twitched in anger, but he took one deep inhale and shut his eyes to leash the storm inside and save the energy before he finally gave in and exited the car with a nasal exhale. “Fine. Whatever. Don't expect me to thank you for the reminder or anything, asshole.” He sneered, pointing, almost jabbing, his finger at Miller's smug smirk.

Chris breathed out a chuckle and shrugged off the aggressive gesture the detective delivered. “That’s my job, Reed. I wasn't expecting a thank you, especially not from you.” He admitted, and that got the corner of the short sharp-tempered man's lips to quiver upwards for a millisecond. “Cut the shit, what do we have?” Reed dismissed the comment and inquired the mess that unfolded in front of them.

“A case of a homicide, the victim seemed to disappear a few weeks ago and that got the neighbors to call a search party. Even though the victim wasn't known for being social, the long period of isolation seemed to arise suspicions.” The duo floundered through the crowds of police officers and CSI staff who were running around collecting and transferring evidence like headless chickens as Miller described the body to Reed.

“The poor woman’s body was found contorted in her own kitchen, with wounds tearing her skin apart like how Christmas wrappings would be when you cut them open with scissors.” Reed sucked the air through his gritted teeth in disgust at the description as his nose wrinkled in sheer discomfort. “Jesus _phcking_ Christ, what's wrong with people?”

“That’s the problem, we don't know if it's a human or not. No fingerprints were found.” Gavin groaned once they opened the door to the victim's place. The smell of decomposition and decayed flesh whiplashed his nose and that got him to gag.

The entrance to the place was painted with a thick line of dried blood that lead to the body. They slowly stepped inside the house with careful footsteps, the clanking of their shoe soles was the only sound between them until Reed stopped in his tracks once they were met with the horrendous sight of the body.

Her back was against the wall of the kitchen counter with wide open eyes and a mouth smudged with dried blood. The skin of the arms and legs were thrashed and littered with deep wounds like sprinkles, she was stabbed in the middle of her abdomen, the cut going south and deep to her navel, almost allowing her insides to spill out.

“What the phck?! _Oh god_ , I think I'm gonna be fucking sick.”  he managed to say through his gritted teeth as he squinted his eyelids shut. “Yeah, I wasn't that glad to see the body either, should've seen me the first time I saw it. Boy, it was one hell of a start to my day.” Chris winced the last sentence.

“Oh! By the way, Gavin. There's a surprise for you.”  Miller suddenly cheered, and Gavin raised his eyebrow in confusion as Chris started to lead him to the back of the house.

“Didn’t know it was my birthday today. I wonder what my surprise is-” his words were cut by the sight of Connor's doppelgänger talking with Captain Allen. He was wearing his issued Cyberlife jacket, _Model RK900 #313_248_317_87_ was written on the front of the jacket with glowing letters. The pattern of his clothing was monochromatic, void of any color, only black and white.

“ _What the absolute god loving fuck is that?!_ ” He was about to screech his lungs out, but he remembered that he was in a crime scene and bit on his tongue and was content with letting out an extended groan.

“Do you like your surprise, Reed?” Chris mockingly asked and Gavin was so close to committing a first degree murder. “No, I fucking don't.” He retorted. “Is this thing supposed to be my fucking partner?”

“Ah, you must be Detective Reed.” A deep voice drew near, it was that RK900 model. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m an RK900 model with the serial number of #313_248_317_87 or mainly known as RK900. I’m your new partner.” He introduced himself with such a monotonous voice it made Gavin yawn. “I can't wait to start working with you.” He finished curtly after noticing his boredom. “Yeah, I can't wait either.” Gavin parroted with a bored voice.

“Oh, come on, Gavin. He isn't that bad.” Chris interjected, glancing at RK900 before continuing, “he is really useful, you know. He can analyze shit and stuff with just a quick swipe with his fingers, instead of putting evidence in his mouth like Connor.” He provided, his lips curling into a little smile.

“Officer Miller is correct, they removed this specific feature from my previous model, it seemed to discombobulate most of our detectives.” RK900 commented, side-eyeing Gavin for a second before his lips were twisted into a loop-sided grin. “I’m sure of my ability to assist you in your field, you'll finish a lot of work in such a short period of time.”

Gavin was biting on the gum of his cheeks the entire time RK900 was babbling about his efficiency in the CSI field. “Yeah, I know, toaster. That's why they partnered you up with _me,_ so that they could fuckin' get me to be productive.” Gavin had huffed before looking at RK900 once more, “why haven't they partnered him with his fucking doppelgänger?” He mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets. 

“Because that'd be inefficient, Connor and I wouldn't have that cooperative dynamic with each other for our work is based on logic, so we might reach a dead end unless we were provided with some human insight, because sometimes, the human imagination and nature may find something we did not find with our analysis and it may help us close the case much faster.” RK900 explained since he had heard Reed's mumbling, looking straight ahead at the front dark blue, oak door of the house before stepping inside.

“Come on, Detective. We still have a case to solve in hand.”


	2. The Case pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is relatively short, i'm sorry about that, but the thing is, i'm studying for my finals atm, but i'll try to update this story to the best of my ability.

“Tell me, dickhead900, what have you gathered so far?” Detective Reed asked as they got back into the victim's house, he was boiling on the inside, it didn't make sense for him. These robots are stealing his job, and he worked really fucking hard for his position, but he decided that it wasn't the best time to have a fit. Gavin’s footsteps once more were the only sound that passed between them as RK900’s led swirled yellow for a few seconds.

“The victim's name was Susie Johnson, aged 37 and had a clean record, if we had excluded the parking tickets.” RK900 answered, carefully walking through the blue carpet of the living room as not to ruin evidence accidentally and Gavin following his trail.

“She was known to be a nice lady in the neighborhood, despite being a little socially awkward.” He had continued, before Chris interrupted them. “Indeed, I've just been informed about that, also, Fowler has requested for you both in his office, after you finish your work here, of course.”

“You know what, let's go right now. Let’s see what does this old man have in store.” Reed intruded, already stomping his way to his vehicle, God, he had never wanted a cup of coffee more in his life. It was one of the only things that could put his mind at peace.

“Detective, I haven't finished my investigation-” RK900 started, only to get cut by Reed's sneering. “We’re going, Tinman. Besides, they've got it, right?”

“Yeah, we've got everything handled, we're going to send you the files to your terminals, don't worry.” Chris assured them as he glanced at RK900, seeing that his led spinning yellow in reluctance before returning to a calm blue. “Thank you, Officer.” RK900 sighed before heading to the Detective's old reddish brown Jeep.

Gavin exhaled the breath he's been holding for a while now, growing less tense the moment he got into his car. The atmosphere was, ambient and calm despite the angry clouds that threatened the people with a stormy weather. The first thing his did is activate his music player, Imagine Dragons – Radioactive ( Synchronice Remix ) played and it added a little bit of a feeling to this car ride.

RK900 was enjoying the relatively quiet ride, music surely made the situation better because the silence would've been awkward. He pressed his head against the window glass and watched the buildings as they got stretched into a blur by the motion effect, occasionally, when they stopped at traffic lights he'd observe the people minding their businesses. He'd wonder about their lives, what had got them here, what was their journey like, etcetera.

“Do you have a name, dipshit? Or do I have to call you 900 everytime I need you?” Reed's question with that gruff voice of his slapped the android from his moment, he looked at him, before huffing.

“No, I don't, Detective. Would you like to give me one?” He admitted, his icy blue eyes boring into Reed's brown ones before he looked back at the road. “Yeah, how about Dickhead McFuckface? Does that sound good?” Gavin tittered.

“Very funny, Detective,” RK900 rebuked, growing frustrated with how the detective has been treating him this whole time, cold and insufferably annoying, as if the android was an enemy. “Are you going to give me a name or not?”

“Alright dipshit, jeez, you clearly don't know how to take a joke. I’ll name you Richard, so I can call you Dick unironically.” Reed gushed, honking his horn at a car that was parked in the middle of the street, apparently the driver went to buy a pack of cigarettes quickly. “My name is Richard.” Richard parroted as he registered his name in his systems. “Thank you, Detective.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, Dick. We’re here.” Reed declared as he stepped out of his car, Richard, with a tight expression, following him. Once he locked the car, everything shut off, no more blaring music. It had gotten annoying after a few loops.

“Nines! I’m so glad to see you here!” A familiar voice babbled the moment they walked into the station. It was Richard's predecessor, Connor. He was the one who had woke him up, he is a deviant, but prefers not to show it.

Gavin could perceive the sheer amount of differences between them now as they chatted with each other, while Connor's eyes were a friendly, comforting brown, Richard's eyes were a hard icy blue. They had the same height, Richard only seemed taller because of the soles of his shoes. Their facial structure was almost identical, only Richard's was a little sharper, more intimidating.

Their style of clothing seemed different too, Connor had gotten rid of his issued Cyberlife outfit and was wearing a dark blue bomber jacket with a baggy yellow sweatshirt underneath, accompanied with a pair of skinny jeans, the android had a good sense of fashion. He looked like drowning in his clothes from how big they seemed, but they looked decent nevertheless. Richard's was wearing his assigned outfit, with a turtle neck that coiled around his neck, making him seem more dominant.

Their aura was scarily different, Richard's had a contrasting personality to Connor's. Richard has this aura of an untouchable, holy king, whereas Connor had this cheerful aura of a child around him that followed him everywhere.

They were like two different people who have the same body, like twins.

Gavin was so lost in his own observations that he didn't hear any of Fowler's calls, until Richard nudged him. “Huh?” He hummed in confusion.

“Captain Fowler?” Richard reminded as he pointed at the glass cubicle, where Fowler's office was. The man was shooting daggers at Gavin, “Oh yeah, whatever, better get inside before our asses get handed to us, Dick.” Richard raised an eyebrow at that figure of speech, he also questioned his nickname, but he opened the door and followed the detective inside.

At that moment, Gavin snapped. “What the absolute fuck, Fowler?!” He bellowed, throwing his arms in the air in anger. “Why the fuck would you sign me up with one of these plastic pricks?!” He now screeched, “you know how much I hate these fuckers! I was calm the entire time, but now I can't fuckin’ take it. I don't want this ken doll to be buddy-buddy with me!” Reed slammed his hands on the desk, clearly the man needed to control his temper.

“Gavin!” It was now the captain's turn to scream, silencing the man at once. “I understand your frustration with the situation, but there was no other choice,” Reed opened his mouth to complain, but Fowler shut him up with a glare. “We couldn't sign RK900-” The captain was interrupted, “It’s Richard,” Fowler looked up at Richard, furrowed his eyebrows, but continued, “Richard, we couldn't sign Richard up with Connor and Hank because that'd put a lot of pressure on them, besides, you've been slacking off lately so I'm assigning you to human and android homicide cases.”

“But-” Gavin was once again interrupted by Fowler, “no buts, now get the fuck out of my office and close the door on your way out.” He commanded as he dismissively waved his hand, emphasizing his order. Gavin stomped his way own, closing the door harshly behind him without waiting for Richard. Richard observed the detective as he threw himself on the chair of his terminal.

“God, can you please fuck off? I have zero tolerance for you right now.” Gavin hissed as he scowled at the android. “Or at least be useful and bring me a cup of coffee, dipshit.” He jabbed his command at Richard, leaning towards his terminal and groaning in frustration as he held his head between his hands.

“I’m not your servant, Detective. I don't see the difficulty in getting a cup of coffee yourself.” Richard spat, his led circling between red and yellow, he was distressed. “You need to stop this act of yours right now, a homicide case is in between our hands at the moment, can we please give it the attention it needs then have your fit later after your shift?”

That seemed reasonable to him, Gavin knew that he was intolerable sometimes, and he loved to mess with people, but he couldn't argue with logic. He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his lips. “Just stay out of my way and there won't be trouble.”

“Same goes to you, Detective.” Richard retorted with a scowl. “Now let's get back to the case.”


	3. The Case pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, guys! sorry about my sudden slumber, i finished my exams tho! i'm now ready to hopefully finish this thing.

“Our culprit must be an android, nothing was left behind. No fingerprints, no traces of leather, nothing.” Richard deduced after looking at their terminal for 20 minutes straight, they've checked the evidence found, but no details were revealed yet.

“Did our victim have a relationship of any kind?” Detective Reed asked, because if she did, they might find a lead.

“Yes, she was in a relationship with Mohammed Osama, aged 38, he was her husband before they got divorced two weeks ago for unknown reasons.”

“Mohammed Osama? Isn't that an Arabic name?” Reed inquired again, his eyebrows cocking upwards in surprise. It's been a while since the DPD had a case in relation to gangs and terrorists. Interesting.

“Yes, he's from Egypt and he was immigrated to the US in 2009 with his mother and sister, Amira Ibrahim and Mira Osama. His father, Osama Hany, was a known drug dealer in Egypt at the time. He was arrested three months ago there due to illegal possession of unauthorized weapons.”

“That’s interesting, do we have an address for Osama?”

“We do actually, fortunately for us and unfortunately for him, Mohammed lives at the end of this street.”

“What are waiting for then, Tinman? Let's get going.” Reed declared, standing up from his chair and heading out of the precinct with newfound determination to finish this case as fast as they could so he could get rid of this plastic rod up his ass.

They walked the whole way to Osama, it was Richard's suggestion. The plastic prick decided against using the car because, “he’s at the end of the street, we don't need to add more damage to the already deteriorating atmosphere, besides, walking is beneficial for your health.” Like Reed gave a damn about his health, that's why he smokes 12 cigarettes a week

When the reached their destination, Reed could take in the atmosphere of this area, but Osama wasn't exactly at the end of the street, they had to go in between some alleyways to get to his complex. He was used to being in nasty places, but boy was he uncomfortable. The area was filthy except for his apartment, it was the cleanest one around. It was bright with some kind of decorations Reed didn't recognize.

The metal fence of the balcony was decorated with a wire extending from it's beginning to the other side of it. The wire had triangular shaped decorations that were made out of a certain fabric that was colored with red, & blue and it was marked with some scribbles and designs with a yellowish gold color.

“What do you think they're celebrating?” Reed wanted to know, these decorations surely seemed unfamiliar and kind of unnerving. He thought that they had to do with rituals, until Richard spoke up:

“I believe that they're celebrating Ramadan, it's a yearly tradition for Muslims to celebrate it.” He concluded, glancing at the detective with an eyebrow raised, “They usually fast a whole month during Ramadan, they don't drink or eat from dawn until dusk.” He explained further.

“That sounds torturous, why would they do that?”

“Actually detective, nutritionists say otherwise. Fasting is super healthy if it was done the right way. Muslims also do that while preventing themselves from committing anything wrong, like having sex with their partner, masturbating, cursing, etc.”

Reed’s eyebrows were now at the skies from how surprised he is at what these people do, and he was also surprised that his suspect was a Muslim, he rarely encountered criminals or just regular people who were Muslims. Not that he was intentionally avoiding them, but his area didn't have anyone who was one.

“Why would they do that too? It'd just make their day worse.”

“They say that this is how they train themselves to have control over their desires, making them more 'pure’.”

Reed hummed in acknowledgement, removing his hands from his pockets as they went up the stairs. Osama lived in apartment number 12 on the third floor.

They climbed the spiral stairs which had Gavin's head reeling, stairs like these always made him dizzy. The duo walked down the hallway once they've reached their floor, his apartment was the third one on their left. The door's frame was also decorated with the same decorations they've seen on the balcony fence, except with different patterns.

Sharp, middle-eastern beats were heard from inside the apartment with the addition of percussion instrumentals that weren't a part of the rhythm. They were drumming on the instruments themselves. It mixed well, sometimes they got off the rhythm, but it was enjoyable nevertheless.

They knocked on the door, the music immediately stopped and the dou heard the sounds of some people ruffling around the apartment, Gavin and Richard had their guns prepared just in case.

The door opened, revealing a tanned middle aged man with good facial structure and features, he had some fuzz on his face which indicated that he was growing a beard. He was wearing a black sweater with ripped jeans that were padded with a lighter shade of blue. He wore red & white Nike sneakers.

“Hello, brothers. How can I help you?” The man finally spoke, his tone was friendly and his face was adorned with a nice smile, the one you'd see on an old pal. Gavin felt his shoulders relax.

“Hello, Osama. This is Gavin and my name is Richard. We’re from the DPD and we'd like to ask you some questions.” Richard introduced himself to the man, and that got his lips to retract more as he extended his right hand to Richard to shake it, following with Gavin.

“It’s nice meeting you, Richard and Gavin. How about you come in?” Osama invited them, moving out of the way so he could let his visitors in. The apartment behind looked a little fancy for his area, but Gavin deduced that any place is good with it's people, not the otherwise.

Once they've got in, they immediately were drowned with good hospitality and an immense amount of kindness pouring over them. His wife, Layla Ahmed, had offered him some Arabian coffee, and gave Richard some thiruim. How considerate.

“Where did you get that thiruim, If I may ask?” Richard inquired as he held the cold bag of thiruim between his hands.

“Oh, I used to have an Android.” Osama answered with a lamenting tone as his shoulders slumped forwards, he was sad.

“Used to?” Gavin parroted with a curious tint to his voice, taking a sip from his arabian coffee. He actually liked it, it's way more concentrated and rich than the coffee they serve at the precinct.

“Yep, my android, Rose, disappeared 5 days ago, she was an AX400 model from the 3rd generation,” Osama mumbled. “Was she devaint?” Richard added.

“Yes, she was. I knew she was one since the first day of her deviation, I gave her the opportunity to leave us and choose a better life, but she refused. She wanted to stay with us and take care of our children, Aziz and Ahmed. She loved them very much, and they loved her too.”

“That must be unfortunate, I'm sorry about that.” Gavin consoled the man with such a soft, gentle voice, Richard had to look at him and furrow his eyebrows in surprise before quickly composing himself as he never heard Gavin use such a nice tone. He didn't even know that the detective had a nice side to him in the first place.

“Don’t be, I already told the department and they said they'll look for her. Is this the only thing that brought you guys here? I feel like there might be something else.” Osama questioned, that smile of his had found a place on his face.

“Your gut is telling the truth, Mr. Osama. I have some unfortunate news for you.” Gavin started, unsure about his way of telling the man that his ex-wife had been brutally murdered.

“Go on, Detective. You're giving me a heart attack here.” Mohammed urged, his face becoming darker and paler at the same time with fear.

“Your ex-wife, uh, Mrs. Johnson?” Gavin stammered, his hands slightly shaking subconsciously. He was finding it a little hard to breath.

“What about her, Detective?” He whispered, his heart-rate going through the roof as sweat trickled down his forehead.

“She was found brutally murdered in her home yesterday night.” Richard finished the detective’s sentence, his tone was sad as his expression dropped into a melancholic one once he saw the man jolting up from his chair with a shocked expression.

“W-what do you mean she's dead!? _My children were at her place according to our deal,_  please don't tell me that you have found bodies of little children.” Osama blurted as uncontrollable sobs escaped his lungs, tears were flowing like rivers down his cheeks.

“Allah, help me.” Osama kept on repeating as he help a hand to his own mouth to stop these wails of his to cause concern while his torso rocked back and forth.

“Richard,” Gavin's eyes widened as his face suddenly went pale with the realization that the children might've been kidnapped. “Request assistance right fucking now.”

His wife was wailing besides her husband, begging the detective to find her children safely. Gavin couldn't do anything except for soothing the weeping pair and promising them that he will find their children at what cost.

“Don’t worry, help is here. We're gonna find them, I swear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if i wrote something wrong or if you got confused with something in this chapter. next chapter is coming tomorrow or sometime along.


	4. Conflict &  Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think so far? i tried my best to keep them in character, is there anything i need to improve, just let me know, and thank you so much for your kudos!! they really make my day!!

It’s been three days since their discovery. His relationship with Richard wasn't getting better or worse, but he really wanted this fucker out of his way. He made Gavin feel like shit, though, sometimes he couldn't help thinking about the android in some other way. That thing was all what Gavin wanted in a male, the only problem is, Richard wasn't human.

Right now, Reed had to light a cigarette, he had to. As he interrogated the parents about their children after they had brought them into the precinct, the mother broke down several times as she clutched on her chest, she cried for them to find the killer of Susie and the kidnapper of her children. The mother seemed to have a good relationship with the victim, but she was miserable.

The father, on the other hand, remained calm but his tone and expression indicated the otherwise, his eyes were empty and his voice was full of grief. He was melancholic.

Gavin himself was, sad for the couple. His voice kept on cracking whenever he asked them detailed questions, but he'd clear his throat and pretend it was a cough. The mother really did a number on him, because surely it wasn't a cough, but he didn't want his emotions to get in his way.

But Richard, that fucker’s face didn't even twitch. His voice was still the same, yet a little softer, but it was still the same monotone voice he introduced himself with. Deviant his ass, that plastic prick was still as new as a wrapped Ken Doll. He still had that issued Cyberlife jacket of his, refusing to buy new clothes. His walk was as stiff as Connor's before he had deviated.

He was not devaint.

“Detective? What are you doing here?” Richard peeked from the side before ambling deeper into that alley near the station where Gavin was having his moment in.

“Are you fucking sure that you're devaint, prick?” Reed spat his question right in Richard's face after stomping out of the shadows. “You don't feel any-fucking-thing, do ya?”

“I do feel plenty, Detective.” Richard insinuated, his face twisting with anger. “Just because I’m not interested in sharing them with you, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.” What a way to end his night.

Reed just cocked an eyebrow as he ignited his cigarette that he didn't have a change to light earlier, taking in the nicotine. A chuckle puffed out the smoke from his burning lungs. “You do? Then why the fuck didn't you give away a single goddamn reaction?!” He sneered, inching closer to the android's personal space. “Your voice was still monotone, your face didn't even fucking twitch. You were probably making them feel like insects instead of comforting them. You robot fuck.” He exhaled his breath in front of Richard's face, fogging up his features.

That. That there crossed the line for the android and Reed got rewarded with Richard bashing his head against the brick wall so suddenly and aggressively it got Gavin's head swarming. “Do not. Question. My. Methods.” He slammed his hand, it landed inches away from smashing Reed's nose into pieces. “I already stated and told you how much humans help me and without them I might be useless. I'm not your superior,” Richard leaned a little closer, more threateningly, “but maybe you're the one who likes being dominated over.” He growled, revealing a sharp set of teeth, making him way more frightening.

Gavin shuddered as he struggled to break the android’s clamp on his head. That thing was strong. A dry hysterical laugh was pressed out of his lungs when Richard applied pressure. “Wow. I really did touch a nerve there, eh, Plastic? Maybe you're not that emotionless after-fuckin’-all.” He blurted, a shit-eating grin plastering itself on his face, he was proud of himself for riling up the stoic android.

“What the fuck do you want, Reed? Just tell me what you fucking want!” Richard cursed, his LED twirling with a strong red color, showing how distressed he was. His hand slammed on the brick wall again, harder. “You’re insufferably intolerant, distant, you keep treating me like an enemy and I don't understand why!”

“I want nothin’.” Reed barked. “I just wanted to prove a point, I thought you plastic assholes though of yourselves as a higher species than us humans.” he admitted, laughing through the sharp pain spreading in his body when Richard bashed his head again, this time drawing a little bit of blood. “Turned out I was wrong a long time ago and I just loved messing with people.”

Richard jabbed his knee into the detective's back, riled up with such fury, it almost blinded him. “When will this cruel game of yours end? Don't you see the damage it does to your relationships and career?” He cautioned but his tone grew more tender at the end after he had let go of the smaller man. “This is not right, Detective.”

“Why do you care about me, prick?” The detective sneered as he dusted off his face and shoulder.

“Because we're partners for Ra9’s sake, and I'm sick of your bullshit.” Richard rebuked, straightening out the fold in his jacket, making it even. “Actually, the whole precinct cares about you, detective. You just happen to fail in seeing it because you're such a stuck-up asshole.”

“Wow, Dick. Am I really a stuck-up asshole?”

“Practically, yes.”

”Bitch.”

“Well, I’ve learned from the best.” Richard teased, a loop-sided grin finding a place on his face, his LED calming into a sky blue. Already forgetting about their argument, glad to become nearer with the detective.

The weather was stormy. Now it felt grey, it's been like that for a few days now. Gavin and Richard skidded out of the alleyway, thanking God that their co-workers weren't around or rumors would spread about them in no time. They ambled their way to the familiar old Jeep.

The world had been muffled once they hopped into the car. Thick glass was rolled up, air conditioner was working as a heater, Gavin was cold. To be fair, it was 9 degrees Celsius despite the fact that they were in the middle of October.

“Sorry about what happened, Richard.” Gavin started, his head was low, his eyes were apologetic. That had the android shocked for a moment before he shook his head and stared at his partner for a second.

“What?” Richard couldn't believe his ears, the detective was apologizing to him.

“I said, I'm sorry. About what happened.” He didn't like to repeat himself, but he did with gritted teeth. He gripped on the driving wheel, his fingers coiling around it’s frame tightly. “Who are you and what have you done to my partner?” Richard gaped.

“Don’t push it, asshole. Don't tell anyone either, or I swear I'll figure out a way to cut you into small pieces and recycle these pieces into a small trashcan.” He threatened.

“Creative threat, there.” The man glared at him and Richard put his hands up in defence as he backed away. “Alright, alright, I won't.” He assured, his shoulders relaxing with the detective's. “I also wanted to apologize for bashing your head against the wall, you honestly deserved it.” He murmured the last part.

Reed roared at that, throwing his head back as a wheeze was breathed out from his lungs. Richard didn't understand why that was so hilarious, but a small smile retracted his lips slightly.

“Wait, do you pricks sleep here, or do you have a home?” He eyed Richard after having his laughing fit, his lungs still wheezing for air. After calming down, he looked at Richard, still waiting his answer.

“I don't necessarily have a home, Connor and Hank are generous enough to let me stay at their place, but I think I'm being a burden on them.”

“What about crashing at my place?” Reed offered, he'd excepted Richard to say no, what he hadn't expected is to see the android reluctantly nodding his head. “That’d be nice.”

He couldn't say anything after that. Reed started his car and started driving towards his home.


	5. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying my best to update this as fast as I can, but writer's block is going to kill me.

The drive home was even quieter than before, with the detective mentally exhausted and Richard unable to start a conversation, for whenever he asked a question, the detective would give him a curt answer.

It started raining suddenly, which was expected, seeing those bundle of dark clouds in the grey skies. They didn't play anything during the ride and Richard felt the somewhat thick silence getting to him, so he decided to sit back and reflect on his situation.

It was weird, Richard couldn't understand most of the things that had happened to him, especially the human he was partnered up with. Gavin Reed. Sometimes, he'd think that the detective likes him, but also sometimes he'd think that the detective hates him with every single cell in his body.

At this moment, while he's in detective's car, he couldn't put his fingers on the feeling he was experiencing at the moment. It was heavy, mixed up with something else. It was as if his thoughts were all crashing with each other and he couldn't make sense of their clashing. Confusion. He was confused.

“Hey, Tinman.” The detective called the android, but he didn't answer him. His eyes were transfixed on the speckling stars after the skies had cleared and the rain had dried up, his head against the car window with half-lidded eyes, he looked peaceful if his led didn't cycle red with the frequent flicker of yellow. “Richard?” He called again, using the droid’s name as he waved his hand in front of his face. It snapped Richard from his thoughts, he blinked before looking at the detective. “Yes, detective?” Richard's led returned to it's calm blue color at once.

“We’re home, Dick.” The detective had declared before he stepped out of his car and transversed towards his apartment complex with Richard alongside him. ' _Home?_ ' Richard repeated to himself as the complex grew clearer. It was wide, but not tall, with only four floors placing their weight above it's metallic structure. It’s paint somewhat deteriorating and some parts of it drying and were scraped off the edges. The structure itself was more than strong, it was excellent, considering it was built in 2018.

Despite the fact that the detective lived on the second floor, he took the elevator. He answered that he was too tired to go up stairs when Richard had questioned his choice, which was understandable, that's why Richard let it slip.

Apartment 6, that's where the detective lived. Once the brown oak door opened, two felines jumped and latched themselves onto the detective. One is an off white and beige Siamese cat, and the other is a grey Sphynx cat. They were licking, purring and playfully biting his digits. “Hey lovies, daddy missed you too.”  He chuckled, lifting the two cats up as he entered his home. “Come in, you're letting all the heat out.” The detective ushered, rolling his eyes inwards the apartment.

Richard treaded into the apartment, it wasn't small nor big. It was a comfortable size, not too empty nor too crowded. From the door, you could perceive the kitchen on your right and the living room on your left and in between was the hallway, it had two doors down its length, one is the bathroom and the other must be the master bedroom. There was a room right in front of you at the end of the hallway, maybe it was the storage room.

The living room’s furniture was an American style of the signature puffed up chairs and a wide couch, all colored with light beige and the floor beneath them was covered with a dark brown mat. It had bestrew all of the living area only. The detective had a 54 inch LG LED television with a DVD player underneath it’s wall mount. The wall behind it was painted dark red and the other walls of the living room were colored with an off-white color with a ladder shelf adorning the wall behind the sofa. It had a small plastic cactus with a few empty picture frames, making the living room more aesthetically pleasing.

The detective had a black console table with a glass drag door under the T.V. where the DVD player was placed on top and it was where he had kept all the movies and films he owned in the small storage space of the table. From IRobot and I Am Legend to Avengers: Endgame and he had all the MCU collection.

The kitchen however was far more simpler, it merely consisted of a Kenmore elite french door refrigerator, a Kenmore smooth electric cooktop and two all white soft wood cupboards. The tiles had the most common pattern, but with a ruby red color. The wooden floor of the hallway was a dark color, contrasting with the rich red of the kitchen flood yet blending well with the environment of the living room.

You could say that the hallway was empty –comparing it to the rest of his apartment– if it didn't have the two framed pictures and the white wallpaper of ink scribbles and cartoony artworks by Mr. Doodle. The white door in front of him was taunting as it dared him to discover it, but-

“Are you gonna stand in the middle of my apartment all night or what?” Richard was thrown out of his haze again, he was so distracted by his analysis of the detective's apartment he couldn't feel the two felines scratching and clawing at his trousers as they begged for his attention. He lowered to their level and smiled softly as he clutched his fingers, offering them his knuckles so they could sniff at and get comfortable with his presence. They approached him, sniffed his hand then licked at his fingers. He had just made new friends. His smile grew more tender while he petted the cats, carefully scratching behind their ear and at their chin with both of his hands.

It was Gavin's turn to gape in awe at his partner, surprised that the cats got comfortable with him so quickly. His queens rarely didn't scratch their claws on visitor's faces, they needed to get behaved, but Reed didn't have the time to do that. Richard looked so uncannily human, it was frightening. He crossed his arms, trying to hide that tender smile of his. “You’re spoiling them,” he tried to scowl, but failed, “they’re gonna love you more than me.”

“That wasn't my intention, detective.”

“You don't have to take everything literally, you know, Dick?”

Richard sighed at that, the detective was right. It wasn't arguable that the android required some social training. “You’re right, detective. I do need to work on that.”

“You don't have to call me detective all the time either.”

“I called you by your last name once.”

“Once. And that happened today when you were beating the shit out of me.” The detective guffawed, he attempted to be angry about it. However, he could not.

“Like I said, you deserved it.” He was rewarded with Reed swiftly throwing one of the puffed pillows at his face which was an event he didn't reconstruct, so the detective succeeded with hitting him. Richard's features were pinched as he felt the pillow getting thrown at him, his perfect haircut was ruined.

A fit of laughter again broke down Reed, his chest rising and falling irregularly as he inhaled sharp breaths that were pressed out his chest as wheezes. “God, that was dumb. But holy shit, Richard, your face was priceless.” He breathlessly spoke, small chuckles erupting in the middle of his speech.

Richard tried to appear annoyed, but yet again he failed to. Gavin's laughter was contagious, it made his lips turn up subconsciously. His icy blue eyes then glanced at the clock, it was late.

“Dete-,” he quickly corrected himself, “Gavin, I think it is time to go to bed, we have work tomorrow morning.” He pointed his index finger at the mechanical clock Gavin had placed next to the shelf.

Gavin rolled his eyes in an exaggerative manner. “You’re not my mother, ya know? But, you're right, that also doesn't mean I'll go by your words.”

“Of course, I understand.”

The silence between them was welcomed and comforting, the detective was leaning against the kitchen counter with his hip cocking forwards. He suddenly yawned, his mouth open wide and his right hand covering it. “You know what, I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Dick. Sweet dreams or whatever.” He hurriedly headed to his bedroom, accidentally slamming the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Gavin.” Richard stretched his body, his fibers thanking him as he drowned in a relaxing sensation. His gaze was averted upwards as the ceiling fan swirled slowly, hypnotizing Richard for a while as his thoughts fell into a deep slumber and his mechanical pump beat with tranquility.


End file.
